Research studying temporary threshold shift (TTS) following exposure to intense sounds is relatively common. We are studying various supra-threshold aftereffects of exposure to intense sound--e.g., changes in loudness perception, the frequency patterns of recruitment, changes in pitch perception, etc. The goal is increased knowledge about the similarities and differences between these aftereffects and TTS. This knowledge is potentially important for theories of basilar membrane function as well as of TTS, and it has potential applicability to noise standards established for working and recreational environments.